Nothing Will Ruin This Day
by shogi
Summary: Dearka/Yzak Nothing is going to ruin his plans this year. Fluffy Valentine's Day fic!


**Title:** Nothing Will Ruin This Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Pairing:** Dearka/Yzak

**Warning:** Shonen ai and FLUFF!

**Summary:** This year, _nothing_ is going to ruin his plans.

* * *

Today was the day.

Valentine's Day, to be exact.

And today was the day he was finally going to get what he wanted.

For the last three years, even though Yzak was officially his boyfriend, he had somehow been unable to complete _any_ of his Valentine's Day plans with Yzak.

Their first year: Yzak had gotten hurt the day before when he and Chairlady Lacus Clyne had attended a luncheon and Yzak had had to stop an assassination attempt on the Chairlady's life. The next day (Valentine's Day) when Yzak was released from the hospital after having his wound treated, Dearka had been so relieved that Yzak was going to be ok that he hadn't even mourned the loss of the reservation he had made at that fancy five star restaurant- which had cost him a fortune, by the way.

And the following year he had decided that they would definitely get away somewhere and had booked a flight to the Pacific for a week in Hawaii. But instead, they'd ended up staying at Ezalia Joule's because she had gifted Yzak with renovations for their house and Yzak had insisted on staying in the area so that he could monitor what the construction people were doing. Turned out they were perfectly capable and he and Yzak had ended up just sitting in the park nearby, having a picnic with Ezalia, Lacus, the other council members and their respective families. The ticket had gone to newlyweds, Shinn and Cagalli Asuka who had gotten married the week before. How those two had even gotten together, let alone long enough to even get married, stymied him, but at least the tickets didn't go to waste as he and Yzak made it their wedding present to them.

And then _last_ year he had wanted to make up for the years before, so he had gotten tickets to go to that opera that Yzak had said that he'd wanted to see (something that he personally loathed) which had included a fancy dinner at their hotel suite, since the opera house was located on Earth. But that year Yzak had gotten _sick_ with some unidentifiable virus that the doctors said would run its course in a couple of days and there was nothing they could do to make his recovery time any faster. And so that year, they'd ended up staying home all week with Yzak complaining and lazing about the house while he waited on him. Luckily, he'd been refunded by Athrun Zala who had bought the tickets off of him to take his own boyfriend, Kira, to the opera instead.

But this year would be different!

He had started to notice a pattern and had thus decided on a different approach. This year he wasn't going to plan on going anywhere; he wasn't going to buy any expensive tickets that just went to friends or friends of friends; and he was definitely _not_ going to let anything or anyone disrupt this year's Valentine's Day with Yzak!

Because this year's plan was perfect and he had decided on an appeal that had been rather lacking in the previous years' plans and he doubted that there was anything that could interrupt this idea.

Sex. Well, romance and sex.

For Valentine's Day was the day for lovers and they were nothing if not lovers; but he would go about it subtly. It was the idea that he should have implemented their first year… had it not gone terribly wrong that year.

He had already sent roses to Yzak at work from his own office and had then taken the rest of the day off. He had to get prepared! There was the massage oil and candles to get and then he had to clean the house and make dinner and get the wine and the… damn! He had a lot to do!

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, Yzak smirked happily and breathed in the soft fragrance of the roses sitting on his office desk.

"Was it really worth all the trouble these past Valentine's to be able to manipulate Dearka so that _this_ was the result?" Lacus pointed to the paper on the desk labeled 'Valentine's Day Plans' in Dearka's sloppy writing.

Yzak turned to look at his Chairlady, "If the idiot had been smart enough the first year to realize that what I enjoyed best was just staying home with him, then I wouldn't have had to go to all that trouble."

Lacus laughed, "Yes that is true. Well, it's a good thing that this year you don't have to get a shot to make you sick again." Yzak winced; yes, the shot _had_ been the worst plan but it had been a last resort.

"Enjoy your holiday, Yzak; and Happy Valentine's Day."

Yes, this year would definitely be the best Valentine's Day to date.

And it was nice to finally get his way for real, with no outside help. _Nothing_ is going to ruin this Valentine's Day…

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** LOL This is my first truly fluffy piece, so I hope you enjoyed it! And a first holiday fic, too!


End file.
